


with interest

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obito gives up bits and pieces of himself seemingly without care; smile too bright and wide like he doesn't realize he’s ripping himself apart to do this.





	with interest

Obito gives up bits and pieces of himself seemingly without care; smile too bright and wide like he doesn't realize he’s ripping himself apart to do this. A heart for Rin, a hand for the old lady in the marketplace. He doesn't set a price of them in numbers Kakashi is used to.

Obito smiles a ghastly facsimile of the grin he gives Rin, Minato-sensei, and Kakashi when he arrives late, only half of his face twisted in a pained grimace can be seen under the boulder. Kakashi wants to hurl - and can’t even do that, whether its a second or week or year after the second time he’s finally able to entertain the thought of letting himself love after, after—

Wanting to hurl really does nothing in the face of being cold enough that you can’t feel your mouth or throat or stomach, does it?

Kakashi makes a promise, in that moment, in the awful blood ritual that Obito exacts as every shallow breath rattles something wrong in him that shouldn’t be able to move. Obito gives Kakashi his eye, like it’s not the prized Uchiha bloodline that makes people launch wars over.

Kakashi lets him down, when all Obito ever wanted was a promise that he couldn't see through to an end - an end that Kakashi brought about, hand in Rin’s chest—

No. No, that doesn't go unpunished either, even past the reminder that drain of the Sharingan. No, because Obito collects interest on debts unpaid and promises broken, and Obito might have given an eye to Kakashi, but he demands a life in return.

(It’s only fair that Kakashi goes to the Memorial stone every day to pay his dues.)


End file.
